My Beginning
by CrazedNarutoFan
Summary: A six year old Zetsu must face the harsh truth that growing up abnormally can ruin the way you live. Losing loved ones and gaining friends is all part of maturing into a great shinobi,even if it means going down the path to inevitable downfall.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own any character. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Why would you want to become a ninja, freak?"

A six year old Zetsu was surrounded by his classmates. These kids were the worst of any kind. Even at a young age, they had the attitude of full fledged Amegakure ninja. Zetsu's mocking had been going on for months now. He couldn't take it any more. The class would pay.

"Because I want to prove that even a person like me can become a splendid ninja. That's my ninja way."

The meanest kid knelt down in front of Zetsu and put an index finger to his forehead.

"You couldn't be a ninja even if you were normal like us. Your skills as a shinobi are far more inferior than those of the kids that haven't graduated from the academy yet. I bet you'd be the first in your squad to be killed."

The rest of the kids laughed. Zetsu closed the fly trap appendages around his head, trying to block out their cruel sounds. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't give them that kind of satisfaction. Zetsu was about to scream when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough, you guys. Leave him alone. Zetsu has done nothing to you."

The group of bullies turned their heads to see their academy sensei looking scornfully at them.

"Tohru-sensei, we weren't-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Stop bullying Zetsu or I'll tell your jonin instructors of your incompetence as ninja. You might as well start back at the academy."

There was grumbling from the kids as they dispersed from the area.

"Are you okay, Zetsu?"

The plant extensions pulled apart slowly to reveal a yellow eye.

"Are they gone? Will they leave me alone now?"

"Yes. I gave them a piece of my mind."

Zetsu smiled and fully pulled the appendages apart.

"Thank you, sensei."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry, but I've got to leave now. I'll talk to you later, alright, Zetsu?"

"Sure."

Zetsu smiled at his former sensei and turned to walk home. At least one person acknowledged him as everything but a monster.

**Home- **

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Zetsu kicked off his shoes and sat at the kitchen table. His mother was standing by the stove, stirring a pot of homemade ramen. It was his favorite food.

"What is it dear?" She set a dial on the stove and sat across from her son, removing the oven mitts she was wearing.

"Why was I born like this? I mean, like a monster."

"I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know. You just came out that way."

"Do you think I'm ugly? Everyone who knows me thinks so."

"You're certainly not ugly. You're my son. I would never think that way about you."

"Really, mom?"

"With all my heart, Zetsu."

Zetsu smiled and embraced his mother's knees. He sniffed at the air.

"Is dinner ready yet?"

"Almost. Give it about five more minutes."

"Remember, mom. I get the largest portion."

"Don't worry."

**After dinner-**

"Get ready for bed, Zetsu."

"I am ready. I got dressed while you were cleaning off the table."

"You always were one step ahead of me."

Zetsu smiled, kissed his mother, and went upstairs to his room.

**Morning-**

"Zetsu, I made a container of ramen last night. Why don't you give it to Tohru-sensei? He does like ramen."

"Sure thing, mom."

Zetsu took the bento box from his mother's hands and made it to the front door before he was stopped.

"Zetsu, by the time you get home from your mission, I might not be home. I've got errands to run, so I'll be home late."

Zetsu nodded and walked away for the last time.

**So, how do you like it? I have the whole story written out, so update time should be short. I finally have some free time. Tell me what you think.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nami-sensei, where's Tohru-sensei? Wasn't he supposed to be back from his mission by now?"

"Zetsu-kun… I've got bad news."

Zetsu looked up at his elder with confusion.

"Bad news? What could that be?"

"Tohru-sensei… he's dead."

Zetsu's face was stricken with horror.

"Dead, but how?"

"He was killed on his mission last night by an Iwagakure jonin. Apparently, it was at the beginning of the mission."

Zetsu's eyes teared and he ran from the academy. The first person who had ever cared about him was dead. They weren't going to come back.

Zetsu pushed his way through the crowded streets of the local Ryoma market place. He shoved people out of the way, nearly tripping several times, and continued his rampage on his way home. He arrived on the front porch to find the door wide open, but the lights were off.

"Mom, are you back?"

Zetsu looked around the kitchen, finding that many cooking ingredients and utensils were missing. He looked down the hallway into his mother's room, seeing that most of her belongings were also gone.

Zetsu was going to search the rest of the house when something caught his eye. He picked up a note on the table. It was addressed to him by his mother. It read:

"_Dear Zetsu, I have taken this prime opportunity to leave this place and start a new life. I will not lie to you. You're the reason I left. You're a monster. You ruined my life by making my friends leave and abandon me. You scum! I never loved you! Never! You're an ugly, monstrous, freak! I hope you die!" _

The note fell from Zetsu's trembling hands. Tears of fury rose to his eyes and he ran from the house into a nearby meadow. He ran through the tall grass. Kusagakure was famous for its rich and fertile soil. The grass grew thick and full everywhere in the country. These meadows were used during the Great Shinobi War. It was perfect for hiding exploding tags and makibishi spikes to snare the enemy. There were still traps left in the grass that had been left after they were failed to be cleaned up.

Zetsu tripped on a hidden rock and fell into the brush, screaming to the world his anguish. He had nobody now. Alone, cold in the autumn air, and dirty. He never thought this would happen. It couldn't be possible. The world seemed to be ending.

"Hey you, stand up."

Zetsu raised his head to see a kid not much older than he was. The kid looked inhuman, like him.

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Kisame. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

**So, how do you like it? I've got two more chapters to go. Please tell me if you like it. This story is my first attempt at drama or angst, so I know it sucks to begin with.**

**Please review to let me know I'm not a complete fool.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kisame? I'm Zetsu."

"Nice to meet you, Zetsu. So, what're you doing out here alone? It's dangerous and you might catch cold."

Kisame put out his hand, offering to help Zetsu to his feet. Zetsu accepted with a gentle smile. Kisame laughed at Zetsu's smile.

"You've got some seriously sharp teeth there. What are you?"

"I was going to ask the same thing about you."

"I'm part shark. But don't worry, I'm not that cruel."

"Cool. I think I'm a Venus fly trap. Though, I'm not sure."

"You sure look like one, but in a good way."

Kisame led Zetsu to a rock on the far side of the field where they sat down. It was going to have to be their place of rest for the night. The sun was casting its final rays of light on the surrounding area. Kisame laid on his back to take in the sight.

"How old are you, Zetsu?"

"Six. And you?"

"Ten."

"I don't see a headband. Are you a ninja?" asked Zetsu.

"Yes. I'm not wearing it right now. It's in my pocket."

"What village are you from?"

"Kirigakure."

Zetsu looked amazedly at Kisame.

"That's so far away. Why are you in Kusa?"

"It's complicated. I was looking to join this organization called the Akatsuki. They said that to join, I had to pass a test. My test was to find another person who was willing to join and had great recon skills. So far, I haven't found anybody."

"Great recon skills? I have that."

"You do? Like what?"

"I can blend into the surrounding trees or hide underground. It's how I graduated."

"This is great! You have to come with me! Join the Akatsuki and we can help make the world a better place."

"Will they take care of me? I have nowhere to go and nobody to care for me if I'm injured."

"I had asked the leader all about that. He said the older members would care for us until we're old enough to care for ourselves."

"Then… I'll join."

"Thank you, Zetsu. We can head off to see the Akatsuki in the morning."

"Where are they located?"

"In the river country."

The two young shinobi were silent for a while before Zetsu began a new conversation.

"How have you coped with not being, uh, human?"

"To say the least, it hasn't been easy. I've suffered from bullies, rude adults, even my old jonin instructor. He thought that I was weird and scared him. My parents hated me. I finally got sick of it and killed them all. I had to flee from Kirigakure and find a new place. The only people that accepted me were the Akatsuki. You'll like them Zetsu. They really don't seem human. Especially the guy named Kakuzu. Even I don't know what he is. But, they all respected me as an equal."

Zetsu smiled, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Do you mind if I admire you, Kisame-san?"

"Heh. Sure, Zetsu-kun. You don't have to add the –san."

"And you don't have to add the –kun."

"Deal."

**I hope you liked this chapter. One more to go until you see how Zetsu got to where he is now. Please review and give me your thoughts. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Kisame, get up."

"What is it?"

Kisame opened his eyes to see a shadow looming over him.

"Oh, Leader-sama! You're here!"

"Yes. Who is this next to you?"

"Oh, this is the guy I found who has great recon skills. His name's Zetsu."

"Hmmm, well done Kisame. You've passed your test. I declare you and Zetsu official members of the Akatsuki."

"Thank you, Leader-sama. Zetsu, wake up! You're in the Akatsuki now."

"Kisame, I'm still tired. Five more- "

"Now Zetsu!"

Zetsu opened his eyes and sat up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the leader of the Akatsuki. In terms, your new boss."

"I'm a member now?"

"Yes. There are simple rules you must now follow. As long as you complete your missions thoroughly, we'll take care of you. And in return for your assistance, you'll be trained by one of us. Our skills are far more superior than those learned through you're academies or jonin teachers. We each come from different villages, so you'll be exposed to jutsu only known by those native to their home country. What element of jutsu do you think is necessary, based on your own skills?"

"Definitely ground, and possibly water."

"Kisame can help you with water, while another member, Sasori, can help you with ground. If he's successful in his mission of finding another member, Deidara can help you."

"I have a question. What is the main objective the Akatsuki hope to achieve?"

"To purge the world of war and famine by destroying those who make the weak and innocent suffer. Mainly our target is politicians and country daimyos. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes."

"Than it's settled. You both begin as an Akatsuki, today!"

Kisame looked at Zetsu with a smile. Finally, the two shinobi could begin their lives anew. Most importantly, they both had people who would care for and respect them; things the two had never gotten from the outside world.

**I hope you liked the story. As I said before, it was my first attempt at a serious story. Everything else for Naruto is humor. I'll be creating some funny drabbles, so look forward to those. Please review to let me know this story wasn't for naught. **


End file.
